


9-Drawings

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [9]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italics represent either thoughts or the translation to another language. Assume the characters are speaking Japanese.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	9-Drawings

_(Mori's POV) (The next day.)_   


 She's in the library again. Sitting in the window. Her hair set aflame by the mid-afternoon sunlight. She's reading, seemingly oblivious to the world. Her long legs curled beneath her as she rests against the window sill. I slowly draw the lines of her figure. Glancing up now and then to trace the lines with my eyes. 

 _I'm still hurting..._ I rub my chest and let a breath slowly escape me.  _Why should she trust me... we just met. How can you expect so much from someone you just met._ I close my eyes, scolding myself. I glance at Pen-san again, slowly taking her in.  _Why would such a beautiful and talented woman want me? What could I offer her that anyone else here couldn't?_ I sigh, miserable.

 

Then I notice it. The book in her hands. The book with the blue cover. I small smile gently crosses my face as I continue to sketch the outline. 

 


End file.
